feiffandomcom-20200213-history
Fayne
Fayne is a root elf settlement where three rivers (The Brightwater, The Strong Branch, and Wyld creek) meet and form the Fayne river. It is a small to mid size settlement although probably the largest root elf settlement in the area. Due to the close proximity to the wyld valley there is an almost militaristic bent to all of the indiviudals that live there. Most if not all grasp the importance of keeping strangers out of the valley but also are aware that the hidden nature of the town is part of the defense of the valley. The town actively cultivates a sleepy backwater town vibe while keeping the true strength of the village a secret. The Brightwater Valley This is the home of the Brightwater distillery. The oldest and best distillery in the world (at least according to the Brightwater family). If anyone has a taste for elvish spirits they are probably aware of the Brightwater label, their Mark, and their odd bottle designs. Although Brightwater is known far and wide few people outside the root elves know the actual location of the distillery beyond "probably somewhere in the knife". The distillery is made up of a few different areas in the valley. Distillation House This is where the pressing and fermenting of mash as well as final distillation into aging casks take place. It is a warm area full of smells from the sweet juices to the smell of the yeast and the boiling of distillation runs. There is the sound of running water and heat and humidity of the fires used to heat the mash. The whole "house" is separated into 3 areas with the distillation area being protected by walls of force and an air elemental who will suck the air out of the room if there is a potential explosion. Aging & Bottling House Some of the Brightwater creations are good straight out of the still but the majority need aging to mellow and bring out the proper flavors. There are literally thousands of barrels on racks that are full of distilled liquid waiting to be just ready for bottling. Once that point is reached bottles are created and the cask is bottled and packed and sent out to it's adoring fans. The "Farm" This area is the largest part of the distillery and encompasses much of the entire valley. For thousands of years the Brightwater family has cultivated plants from every corner of the planet to grow in this valley and be used or included in distillation runs. Where as a "farm" would have nice orderly lines of plants the tenders of the Brightwater farm have allowed the plants to grow as they would in the wild. Microclimes are set up to allow items from the coldest to warmest reaches to grow. The Brightwater farm is probably one of the most diverse botanical locations around. The Brightwaters would rather brag about their drink than their garden though. Crafting barn This area is used to create 2 different things related to the distillery. There is a Cooperage which repairs or builds the barrels needed to properly age the spirit. There is also a glassblowing shop which creates the custom bottles for a run of spirit. The Brightwater Secret (Hilly knows nothing about this) The Brightwaters make some very good alcohol because if you are going to do something you should do it well. A minor portion of the family has more then one profession. Through their distribution business they maintain an extensive and secretive spy network that monitors the outside world for the root elvish nation as well as "proactive measures" against things that may impact the health of the tree. This had been a successful venture and is the real driver why the Brightwater label is known outside of the vale. The chroniclers ability to literally rewrite reality with the voice has recently caused massive damage to this network and while they rebuild they need to know more about their foe. Hilly was selected as their agent since he was ignorant to the family secret and also a candidate for initiation. When he mentioned that he wanted to get off the farm and explore they nudged him in the right direction and hoped for the best. The Strong Branch Valley The Strong Branch family has the responsibility of Physical security for the Wyld valley. They take their work very seriously and have detailed information on the three valleys and have a spiderweb of magical and physical sentries vigilantly guarding the tree against any agent of the poisoner who may stumble into their view. They are a hard bunch although they would rather get someone who is genuinely lost out of the area then kill needlessly. Given the preference they would rather be unseen to do it too. Wyld Valley